mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Knafo vs. Shonie Carter
After the fight, Shonie Carter retired. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They were feeling each other out. Four thirty-five. Knafo blocked a body kick. Both men looked relaxed. Knafo landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Carter missed a spinning back fist by a mile turning from a faked kick. Four minutes. They clinched. They broke as Knafo landed an uppercut. Three thirty-five left. Carter landed an inside kick. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Carter missed another spinning back fist off a missed front kick. Knafo landed an inside kick and ate a body kick. They clinched and broke with Carter bouncing off the cage. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Not the most exciting fight. Carter landed a nice left hand. He missed an inside kick. Two minutes. Knafo had a mouse under the right eye already. Knafo landed an inside kick. Carter landed a right elbow. One thirty-five. They clinched. Knafo kneed the body and again. One fifteen. Knafo landed a pair of uppercuts inside and Carter broke out. One minute. Knafo blocked a side kick. Carter missed a high kick. Thirty-five. So far it has been a boxing match. Knafo stuffed a double sprawling. He stood to the clinch kneeing the body twice and they broke away with fifteen. Knafo landed a left hook to the body inside. The first round ended and they touched gloves together. The second round began. Carter had good head movement. He grazed with an inside kick and missed a high kick. Four thirty-five. Knafo landed an inside kick. Carter dropped Knafo with a big counter left hook and pounced to half-guard. He landed three left elbows. Four fifteen. Knafo looked for a sweep. Carter landed a left hammerfist. Knafo worked for a leglock. Four minutes. Carter was defending. Carter turned back into it. He was almost out. Carter landed a big left hand. Three thirty-five. Carter still had his leg caught a bit. Carter seemed a bit tired. Three fifteen. Carter has been basically in half-guard. Three minutes. Knafo closed the guard. Carter landed a left hand. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen left. Carter avoided an armbar easily, pressing him into the cage. Two minutes. Carter landed a nice left hand. One thirty-five. Carter defended another armbar. One fifteen. One minute. Thirty-five. Fifteen. This ref is dropping the fucking ball. The second round ended. The third round began. Carter landed an inside kick. Knafo landed one of his own. Carter landed another one and ate a counter right. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Carter landed a nice overhand left and that rocked Knafo. They clinched. Four minutes. Carter kneed the body. He broke missing a big left hook. Carter lost his mouthpiece, Knafo helped him find it. Three thirty-five. Knafo landed an uppercut and wobbled Shonie. Three fifteen as they clinched. Carter kneed the body and again. They broke. Three minutes as Knafo landed a left hook. Knafo landed an inside kick. Carter replied. Knafo landed another uppercut. The ref kicked Carter's mouthpiece aside. He paused it with two thirty actually to find the mouthpiece. Knafo pointed it out again. The ref had it washed off and Carter put it back in. They continued. Knafo landed a hard inside kick, Carter replied. Carter missed a side kick and a hard spinning back fist there. Knafo landed an inside kick. Knafo landed a hard right hand. Knafo landed an inside kick. Knafo blocked a high kick. Carter swung wildly. One minute. Knafo grazed with an inside kick and landed another flush. They called it an Octagon. Thirty-five as Carter landed a left and a right hook. Knafo landed an inside kick. Fifteen as Carter missed a side kick, a high kick and another side kick. Knafo landed an uppercut. The third round ended and they touched gloves. Knafo pursued him and they hugged. Carter's left eye was banged-up. Knafo kept by him talking to him. Knafo put his arm around Carter's shoulders and raised his arms after. Carter looked displeased with his performance. Knafo got some water from Carter's corner. :D Knafo had the unanimous decision and Carter was upset. They hugged. Knafo consoled him. They went to one knee praying together. They kissed each other's foreheads. Carter raised Knafo's hand. Knafo picked up Shonie. Carter was unwrapping his gloves as they interviewed Knafo. Carter said how much he loved Israel. He said he was scared as a motherfucker to come over to Israel. He said 'fuck CNN' now. The crowd was loving Shonie. Carter was giving a heartfelt speech. Carter announced his retirement.